Story 1: He's not my brother!
by Bluey 123
Summary: Ziva's personal life becomes an issue for tony when he discovers that the man courting his Ziva is actually his brother. how will Tony deal with that? COMPLETED! to read on from this story check out "Is all fair in love and war?" my second sory.
1. Chapter 1

_ok you have all inspired me to try writing. This is my first effort so some reviews would be nice... I think... Go gentle on me. _

_Seems like people like to cover their buts by saying that they don't own NCIS or it's character this is just a bit of fiction for the addicts out there._

"You look… happy Ziva" Tony stated, curiosity thick in his voice as he continued to stare at her from his desk. Tony knew that Ziva was not one to volunteer information about her life, especially if it had anything to do with her love life. Still he couldn't help but notice she was somehow different today she'd been 'happy' all day, in Tony's usual manner he persisted with his nonchalant style of interrogation. "Perhaps there is something you would like to share with the class…. No? hmm, well let me think, you received your mossad man of the month calendar? You finally watched that movie I recommended to you, yeah Tom Cruise in Cocktail I tell you, my father was not impressed when I decided to be a bartender after watching that movie... I may have broken a few bottles of his oldest and most expensive bottles of spirits practicing those spins." Ziva kept her eyes fixated on the screen in front of her but gave a sly smirk and continued typing. "So what's the deal Zee-vah? You leave here everyday at the same time with a smile on your face and today you won't wipe that smile of your face…"

"Tony why must you know about everyone else's social life, is it perhaps because you do not really have one of you own?" Ziva looked up to see Tony's face knowing exactly what she would find. The face she loved and saw regularly during their flirtatious banter. It was one of hurt that was quickly masked with a come back.

"I'll have you know Zee-vah that I have quit the social life. See these, last night, 4 numbers of some very attractive ladies." Tony opened his wallet and pulled out some business cards to Show Ziva but she needn't look, she had already returned to her computer screen. It took all of Ziva's strength not to ask about the girls or inspect their cards but she knew that her lack of interest would get to Tony more.

Just then Ziva's cell rang. Tony tried to listen in on the conversation without Ziva realising but she was speaking softy and he only picked out a few words before she hung up. She looked at her watch and pressed a few keys on her computer, grabbed her backpack and began to walk towards the elevator. "Enjoy your phone numbers Tony" she laughed as she entered the elevator and disappeared behind the silver doors. Tony sat there, stunned his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to piece together this puzzle. Had Ziva met someone and if so why was he so unnerved by this? And what was the name of the bar he'd heard her say?

Tony took in his surroundings as he walked into the Bar. Tony knew Ziva had here a lot, she had gone there every night for 3 weeks on an unsuccessful undercover mission a month ago. He was surprised that Ziva was coming to the bar as it didn't really seem like her seen. There were many attractive women wearing very short and seductive dresses, Tony didn't even look at them as he continued to scan the room looking for Ziva while he headed towards the bar to get a drink.

As he stood at the bar, his drink in hand he finally spied Ziva sitting at a table in a tall bar stool, her hair was long and her loose curls framed her face perfectly before it was styled to fall over her right shoulder. She wore black peep-toe stilettos that lead up her long crossed legs to a little black dress that showed no where near as much skin as the other girls in the room however Tony noted that there were more guys milling around her then any other woman in the bar. Tony examined the crowd of men trying to join in a conversation with Ziva and noted the look in their eyes, he knew it well, it was one he'd used many a time before getting a girl into bed. He desperately wanted to go over there wrap his jacket around her and pull her out of the bar but knew Ziva would go to town on him if he did. Ziva seemed to be paying close attention to the guy sitting opposite her, his back to DiNozzo. He seemed to be making her laugh a lot and kept reaching out to touch her hands, arms and even her knee. Tony knew exactly how this guy worked he was an armature version of DiNozzo using all the same rotten tricks. So when Tony saw him swoop in for the 'carefully move closer, gentle moving his hand up her thigh so you can get closer to her, and whisper something in her ear' move, Tony saw red. Tony didn't know why he felt that way but he knew he'd have to do something. He watched them stand up just to the displeasure of the other men surrounding them and start heading towards the door together. Pissing Ziva off was no longer his concern. He had to stop this, his gut told him to. He grabbed a girl, asked her name, and asked her to dance, he pulled her onto the dance floor and before he knew it, he had 'accidentally' bumped into Ziva's back. "TONY! What are you doing here?"

"Ziva,,, I'm just here with my friend Mandy, yeah we're just dancing…" and before Tony could say anything else Ziva's mystery man turned around and for the first time revealing his face. Tony stopped dancing dead in his traces. Mandy realising the situation she'd been dragged into lost interest and returned to her friends.

"Tony, this is…"

"Marcus, yeah, I know" Tony snapped at them

"Tony, it's been a while! What about a hug for your little brother"

_So what do you think , how'd I do??? review please._


	2. Chapter 2

**_thanks for the support guys, I wasn't expecting anyone to read this story for a couple of weeks, thanks for the interest and please review._**

Ziva's jaw dropped, which was quickly followed by a Gibb's slap "brother… Tony you never told me anything about a brother."

"I don't… he's not…."

"arh, Tony, you never mentioned me? That hurts bro. Dad wouldn't be happy to hear that you dismiss family so quickly" Marcus said with a smile across his face.

"Marcus we're not brothers, Ziva, you can't go home with this guy. He's no good for you"

"Oh Tony, you don't mean that Bro, you know I'm a good guy, hell you taught me everything I know about woman." Marcus knew he had Tony there.

"I am confused," Ziva interrupted "You said your name was Marcus Paxton. How can you be DiNozzo's brother if you have a different name."

"One of my Dad's many brides brought with her an annoying little boy, he was my step brother for all of a year before Dad came to his senses and saw just how much of a gold digger his mother really was."

"If I recall Tony it was your father who had already found a new wife to move on to."

"Well I can't blame him, she was always wining and nagging, oh and she loved her renovations. Sending Dad's money whenever she could on the most ridiculous things we haven't been brothers since the divorce papers were signed, you were hardly even a brother then they were married, but an annoying cling-on and not the kind you watched in those stupid Star-Trek movies of yours"

"Well I remember your father…" The men both looked up and realised Ziva had gone.

"So is she your girlfriend DiNozzo?"

"No Marcus, she's Ziva. I work with her and I can tell you that you should really just back off."

"Why would I do that Tony? She's a goddess, have you seen those legs, I bet they could wrap around you and…"

"You finish that sentence and you'll be extremely sorry."

Tony made sure he was sitting at his desk bright and early the next morning to greet Ziva as she walked in. It had given him plenty of time to think, but all he knew was that he wanted to punch the lights out of Marcus for saying what he had about Ziva. How could he use her as just a piece of meat. She was so much more then that. She deserved better, and how could she have fallen for his charm. He learnt everything he did from Tony and yet all the flirting between he and Ziva had never lead anywhere. Sure he'd thought about her long legs, and got excited at the prospect of them being wrapped around him but it was Ziva, she was strong and smart and deserved so much more then just a one night stand, to be treated like a princess one minute and then disregarded the next, she probably would choose one of the 18 ways she knows to kill a person with a paper clip.

"Good morning Tony" Ziva said purely out of curtesy, interrupting Tony's thoughts.

"Zee-vah" Tony replied just as curtly.

Ziva sat down, readying her work station in preparation for the day ahead of her. Tony watched her to see if he could ascertain what sort of mood she was in. After a few minutes the elevator dinged and McGee stepped out holding a stunning bunch of lilliums.

"Arh McGee you shouldn't have," Tony cracked a joke and stood up moving towards McGee.

"I didn't Tony, these aren't for you"

"What did you do to Abby? Is she pissed with you again McGee, honestly probie, learn your lesson already."

"Actually Tony they are for Ziva, they were at the front desk when I came in and they asked me to bring them up." McGee responded rolling his eyeballs. He carefully placed the flowers down on Ziva's desk trying not to spill his coffee or drop his backpack. Ziva seemed disinterested in the fact she had received flowers mainly due to her embarrassment of actually receiving such a display of affection at her work place. She picked them up and put them on the floor behind her so she didn't draw any unwanted attention, mainly from DiNozzo. She hadn't really worked out what she thought about Marcus, he was swarve and seemed sweet but that was why she had suggested they try getting to know each other over dinner before they went with his idea of just going back to her place. Now she had to deal with DiNozzo. She wasn't sure what angle he would take with this but she was pretty sure there would be endless teasing from him. Ziva had always been jealous of Tony's lovers, not necessarily his endless conquests but Jeanne had been defiantly caused Ziva some agony and forced Ziva to realise that Tony would never see her as anything more then a colleague. It had taken Ziva a while to deal with this but going undercover and seeing that men did in fact find her attractive made her realise she deserved some happiness.

Meanwhile, Tony attempted to go back to work but he could feel his blood boiling. He was sure they would be from Marcus. What's next? Tony thought, First he sends her flowers, next it could be Honey Dust? The thought of Marcus using a feather to dust the sensual powder over Ziva's smooth, supple skin… no, Ziva wouldn't fall for that, she's smarter then that. But why would she still be going to that bar, surely she didn't actually like all that attention. Did she? Since Lt Roy Sanders Died Ziva hasn't seemed to want to think of men romantically at all, and now here she is, Ziva, my Ziva back…….. Whoah!!! My Ziva? My?..... Why would I think she was mine? OH god… Tony Gibbs smacked himself When did I give you permission to fall for someone, for Ziva .

Tony, you gotz som ex-planning to-do!!!

_**Ok, the ground work is nearly laid, drama is coming. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok. So I tried to make it a little longer this time and have a little less of the internal monologues. Thanks for sticking with me and the support. **_

Tony couldn't bare it any longer. He couldn't sit opposite Ziva without the overwhelming feeling that perhaps the reason he didn't want Marcus to be with Ziva was because he wanted to be. He had to get out of here quickly. Tony walked down to the coffee shop down the street and ordered a coffee. He sat down, alone with his thoughts.

_If only Kate were here. _She was the only person prepared to pull Tony up on his bull, he had loved and respected Kate more as a sibling then he had any children his father had brought home with his new wives. _What would Kate have told me to do? Well I've got two choices, I can be a jerk which could encourage this sham of a relationship more or I can be a friend and support Ziva she's smarter then that. Marcus always did want what ever I did he was always copying everything I did, man that jerk was annoying. _"Yeah, Yeah Kate I hear you loud and clear" Tony muttered up to the sky before he ordered another couple of coffees and left.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony returned to the office only to find that no one was around, it was a slow week because Gibbs was at a conference, McGee was using this time to update the computer systems and had to keep running down to Abby too… well lets face it, Tony had no idea what McGee really needed to do but he accepted it, and he and Ziva were completing unfinished paperwork for the team. An empty bullpen had not been an irregular occurrence over the last couple of days. Tony put his coffee onto his desk, one on McGee's and finally one on Ziva's. As he placed the coffee down on her desk he couldn't help but notice the lilliums taunting him with a small, opened, white envelope peering out from behind one of the flower. _Damn you DiNozzo! _He looked around to make sure no one was watching, he slid behind Ziva's desk and pretended to be looking for some papers before he quickly plucked the card out of the flowers and opened the card. "Last night meant everything to me, I can't wait to see you again."

Oh god, had Marcus got to her last night after they'd left the bar? How could she fall for Marcus and not him. Tony put the card back in the flowers and moved back to his desk to try and get some work done.

Minutes later Ziva came back in to the bullpen. She took a deep breath; she'd gathered by the way Tony had left the building that he was annoyed at her. Waiting for one of Tony's snarky, sarcastic comments she sat down and stared at Tony. He didn't say anything, he didn't even look up. Ziva noticed the coffee on her desk, "Thank you Tony." She said tilting the cup in his direction before taking a sip. Tony finally looked up, "You know Ziva, I'm sorry about last night, I was just… surprised to run into you and Marcus at the bar. Have you been seeing each other for long?" It pained Tony to ask, but he also needed to know. "I do not see how this is any of your business Tony, but we have only seen each other at the bar, I'm not, how do you say… simple?"

"I think you mean easy Ziva"

"Yes, easy, I am not easy. Tony… Does it bother you that I have been meeting with your brother"

"STEP brother Zee-vah, and he's not even that. You're free to see whoever you want. Why should I mind?" Tony said, returning to his work only glancing up for a second to see if Ziva displayed any signs of a reaction. She didn't look at Tony but she did look confused and a little sad.

"Well as you would say Tony it's quitting time, I'm off for the night."

"Yep, have a good night" He waved without even looking up till she'd stepped in the elevator. Tony was desperate to know where she would be tonight and who she'd be there with.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A few weeks had passed since Tony's stunning revelation about liking Ziva. He wasn't dealing well with the whole Ziva and Marcus thing. He'd gathered that Marcus had seen what Tony had not and it had spurred him on to continue perusing Ziva, it was unlike Marcus to stay with any woman this long, even if she was a 'goddess.' Tony's skin crawled every time Ziva's cell rang, it always seemed to be him these days and Ziva would always walk out of Tony's earshot to take it.

Meanwhile Ziva had not mentioned much about Marcus, she couldn't get a gage on what Tony thought about this 'relationship'. She had almost hoped it would make Tony jealous. But it hadn't, a little disheartened she just continue to be confused. At least if Tony had been making sarcastic comments about Marcus, or anything for that matter she would know how to handle him. This was weird. Strange. One could almost say scary. Any attempt Ziva had made to discuss the situation or confide in Tony, even start a 'sarcastic feud' between the two of them was always met with a change of topic from Tony, usually to some inane movie triva. She'd just about give up.

Gibbs had called his team into the office at 0900 hours on a Saturday morning, Tony looked at Ziva for a minute while he geared up as they waited for Gibbs.

"Was that what you were wearing yesterday Zee-vah?"

"would it matter if it was Tony?"

"Grab your packs, we've got a lead on a case," Gibb's voice rang out across the bullpen as he walked down the stairs from the direction of Vances's office.

"which case boss?" McGee said as he ran into the bullpen late.

"Nice of you to join us McGee. Navy lieutenant Rossen disappeared 3 weeks ago."

"I remember the case Boss, Archer's in charge of that one, why are we working it?"

"Archer is on assignment in Cuba so it looks like it's us. We all had someplace better to be today DiNozzo."

"What's the lead?" Ziva interjected

"Rossen was spotted by his daughter in a café called Bellissimas this morning. When she approached him he told her they were watching him and she needed to leave before she get hurt. Rossen's privy to some sensitive material and we believe he's being blackmailed."

"What sort of material boss?" McGee inquired

"being stonewalled McGee, apparently we don't need to know. Get on that would you." McGee sat down at his computer while the rest of the team heading down to the garage.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony had entered Bellissimas and ordered a drink before he took a seat and started surveying their surrounding.

"Boss I see Rossen, he's sitting at a table in the corner. He's fidgeting and acting like something… well hinky." Gibbs who was watching from the car and able to communicate with his agents through earwigs and mics replied "Ziva, move in closer, try to initiate some sort of contact."

"On it." Ziva had just picked up her coffee and a paper before she moved towards the Rossen. Pretending to read the paper Ziva 'accidentally' bumped into Rossen's table. "Oh I'm sorry, clumsy me, I should be paying more attention. Hey aren't you David Rossen? I know your Daughter, Sarah. I was only talking to her this morning. I meant to give her my work number, I'm an Optometrist, she said she might need some help in that department. but clean forgot, you wouldn't mind passing it on would you?"

"Um, You know Sarah? I'm sorry, I don't think I know you, now you really should go," David said anxiously.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you, my number, please." While Ziva spoke, she wrote down on a piece of paper, her New Clarity In Sight – Optometrists, and a phone number. She handed it to David who looked at the card and at first he thought it was an odd name for an Optometrists but then twigged onto the initials, NCIS.

"Thankyou, I'm sure you'll hear from us."

Ziva left David started to look for an empty table near by. "Good job Ziva" She heard Gibb's voice in her ear. Just as she was about to sit down, Marcus walked into the Café, Tony saw him looking and heading straight towards Ziva "Oh Boy, this isn't good, Boss we could have trouble here, my arh, 'step' brother is here and he's not looking happy. He's heading towards Ziva, Boss he's going to blow Ziva's cover." Tony Stood up and started racing towards Marcus.

"Get him out of there DiNozzo! He's going to blow the whole thing!"

Tony just managed to reach Marcus seconds before he'd made it to Ziva. He grabbed Marcus's arm and spun him around.

"Tony, I should have known you'd be here, what, following Ziva again? I don't believe for a second that you just happened to be at the bar that night."

"Marcus you need to lower your voice and come with me," Tony said in a calm manner.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. You wrecked my life once DiNozzo, you and your father always thinking you can have anyone or anything you desire, well not this time Tony, she's mine." Ziva tried to retain her cover but was finding it difficult with all the commotion. She knew it was important that who ever was watching not know that Ziva was a fed or David's life may hang in the balance.

"Marcus, I'm sorry, we can talk about this buts it's very important that we move this conversation somewhere else… and soba up a bit" Tony bowed his head at the stench of whisky coming of Marcus's breath.

"I'm not going anywhere till I've talked to Ziva."

"Get him out of there DiNozzo" Gibbs Yelled into his ear.

"Marcus, please."

"Or what, the big fed is going to arrest me, I haven't broken any laws federal law man! You and your co-worker, partner, federal law lady. What are you going to do?"

At that a man stood up and slowly started walking. With all the drama you wouldn't even have noticed him until he grabbed Ziva by the hair, pulling her to her feet. The gun in his hand flitted between pointing at Tony, Marcus, David before it hovered over Ziva's right temple. Ziva's heart was pounding, the steal pressing against her skin. Marcus screamed and feel to the floor trying desperately to flee the violence.

"I warned you Rossen." The man yelled.

A shot rang out and there was a thud as the lifeless body fell to the floor.

**_ARHHHHH!!!! was it Tony? did the man their protecting die? Did Marcus cowardly behaviour see him with the bullet or was it our precious Ziva?  
Oh PS, for those who haven't worked out, I'm Australian, so some words may be a tad Ocka, and I know nothing in DC so I took a punt on a cafe. there has t be one there!!! haha. _**

**_Till next time!!_**


	4. Chapter 4

The gasps and screams echoed around the café. David Rossen's body lay still on the floor. Tony's firearm was poised, Gibbs started the car and started driving down the street to get closer to the café, and Marcus, having nearly made it to the door stood, stunned, looking at Rossen. The perpetrator returned his gun to Ziva's head noticing the earwig and ripping it out then knocked her unconscious before he dragged her limp body across the room towards the exit. "Marcus, stop him, block the door." Marcus hesitated, "Marcus, help her… save her damn it." But Marcus just run and cowered behind a table.

"Follow me and she's dead." Ziva's capture pushed her into a yellow off duty taxi sitting right outside the door, and pulled out just as Gibbs drove up.

"Tony… where is she."

"Yellow taxi boss, quick get her back." Gibbs managed to chase the car down several streets, before he pulled out and braked in front of the cab, he pulled his weapon and ran towards the vehicle only to realise that it was the wrong taxi. He'd lost them. "Damn it!" he yelled as he slammed his hand on the car.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Marcus, you alright?" Tony had run back inside to secure the crime scene and get any information from anyone who saw or talked to the perpetrator. On his way he saw Marcus cowering in the corner. Tony stormed over to his and grabbed him by the collar. "What the hell happened Paxton? You call her a couple of dozen times a day, you've been seeing her for a month now and when she, you gir-girlfriend, is in trouble all you think about is yourself. Nothings changed has it Marcus, you were only ever out for yourself."

"It's not like that Tony… Please" Marcus was in tears and Tony arched his eyebrow when he looked down and saw a wet patch on Marcus's pants. He threw Marcus back onto a chair, Flashed his badge and identified himself as a federal agent before asking people to stay clear of Rossen's body and stay calm while he started to collect statements.

A few minutes later Gibbs stormed into the café. Tony was busy interviewing the waitress who served the man. "DiNozzo, finish up, back up will be here in a a little while to secure the scene and do this."

"Where's Ziva Boss?"

"That dirt bags still got her Tony, he got away, you're with me. I want her back now." Tony's face sank. Sure Ziva could look after herself but not so well when she was unconscious, Tony knew he would have felt protective of her no matter if she was conscious or not. He turned to follow Gibbs out of the café he looked at Marcus, "If anything happens to her Marcus…." He couldn't finish the sentence. He couldn't bear to think of anything happening to Ziva and how he'd deal with it. He just continued out the door following Gibbs passed three NCIS agents, Ducky and Palmer.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The elevator dinged, McGee looked up hoping it wasn't Gibbs, as of yet he hadn't crack any information. "I remember most of the licence plate Gibbs, I'll see if I can track it down."

"Good. McGee how you doing with that information I need?"

"Nothing yet boss. Where's Ziva?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ziva woke up, her head still spinning with a major headache. She was locked in a small room, strapped to a chair. She took in her surroundings and attempted to concoct a plan to get out of this mess. There was an old table in one corner and a small window she could see up high on the wall, and judging by the fact she could see grass at the base of the window she assumed she was in a basement. She heard a rattle at the door and a man walked in. He walked up to Ziva and ran his finger down her face. "You are a very beautiful woman, far to beautiful for to be a special agent. You might wonder what you're doing here. Well you're my ticket to a massive pay packet your boss is going to hand over some very sensitive information, all in return for you. You better hope they your as gooder agent as you are pretty."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to be in pain, the more your people believe that you don't have long to live and I that I mean business, the faster I can get out of this country. So before we make a phone call lets see what we can do."

"I warn you, you will not see the sunset if you do this." Ziva retaliated, spitting in his direction.

"Oh my dear, you underestimate yourself and my intelligence." He walked over to the old table and picked up a knife. "Now don't pass out on me again, I'm going to need you to talk to your people so they hurry."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"McGee, What happened to that trace?"

"He must have found Ziva's phone not long after he lost you boss, I couldn't get an exact fix on where she was before he turned her phone off." Just then Tony walked in.

"He was a gypsy cab driver boss. The guy I talked to was able to give me a photos and a description of him, but no address and I'm fairly sure that the name he was working under was an alias."

"get the photo to Abby, see if she can run some facial recognition software over it. I want this bastard."

"On it boss," Tony headed towards the elevator. He knew that he shouldn't be feeling the way he did. He needed to remember that she was his partner, a mossad assassin, and a damn good one, he needed to remember that. He had no reason to take this as personally as he was especially when his feelings weren't reciprocated, worse she'd fallen for his pathetic clone, Marcus. Just as the elevator dinged Gibb's office phone rang.

"Trace it McGee" Gibbs yelled as he raced to the phone to answer it. Tony turned around and headed back, his heart racing so fast he thought it might burst out of his chest, was it her, was she alive?

"Yeah, Gibbs" He answered the phone putting it on speaker.

"I have your agent Mr Gibbs, she's been getting very acquainted with my knife."

"give her the knife scum bag and she'll show you just how well she knows it."

"Now, now, that's no way to get her back."

"How do I even know she's still alive? Let me talk to her?" Gibbs paused for a second before weak and feeble Ziva come on the line.

"I have a headache boss, good thing there's no boats here to make it worse, but I-I am alive Gibbs, this idiot might not be for too much longer," there was a slapping noise and about 5 seconds later a scream followed.

"Ziva!" Gibbs yelled into the phone. Gibbs was sure that she had not just been slapped, she would never want to show her emotions like that. "What did you do to her you bastard?"

"What I will be doing every 20 minutes that passes till I get a copy of the Eagle mission. I wouldn't waste any more time Mr Gibbs. Your Ziva is only small, and I am not sure how much more blood she can loose before she slips away…"

The man may have continued talking to Gibbs, outlining what Gibbs was to do and how he was going to do it, but all Tony could hear was Ziva's scream. It echoed through his head, he'd never felt this way about anyone before. He wished he could trade places with her and take away all the pain. However if he tried to imagining a life without Ziva, he would surely know a similar pain. He'd rather Ziva was safe and alive sitting opposite him in the bullpen teasing him and receiving phone calls and flowers from Marcus, surly that pain couldn't rival the pain of loosing her for good.

Gibbs hung up the phone. "Did you get a fix this time McGee?"

**_Ok, 1. I know gooder is not a real word, but I have been painting my bathroom and the fumes have fried my brain. _**

**_2. Please keep the reviews coming, I love getting them and any suggestions will be taken on board. _**

**_3. Sorry about the cliff hanger... are, who am i kidding, I love it. _**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Ok, little warning, I am a complete animal lover but have talked about cruelty to a dog in this chapter. It does not go into detail and I hope no one is offended. This is just a story and I used it to highlight just how horrible to character is, and he it is one sentence that states what his did to his dog that wouldn't shut up. Please don't hate me or stop reading. I love dogs!!!! I have mean crueler to Ziva (sorry Lalelis)_**

"Got it boss. He was calling from a house on Arlington Boulevard, Arlington. I'm pulling up directions now."

DiNozzo grabbed his pack, checked his side arm "That wasn't like Ziva, she's wouldn't have said that normally boss."

"I know that DiNozzo. What was she trying to tell us?" The men all started towards a car.

"Something about a boat but looking at the map I pulled up of where she is, there isn't any water she'd be able to see." McGee said studying the map.

By now the three men were almost at the car.

"I've got it Gibbs. Boats. She's in a basement, like yours boss. She's telling us she's being held in a basement, it must have been the only lead she could give us, except, of course, that she didn't think this guy was very smart. We should be able to get in easily. She said 'this guy' not these guys, there's only one."

"Good work Ziva." Gibbs muttered.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What was all that about? Did you use some sort of code? What did you tell them?"

Years of training were all paying off. Ziva was used to pain and staying as alert as possible under torturous conditions, she was a natural at thinking on her feet and coming up with plausible lies. "I did not tell them anything. The last time I had a headache I fell overboard and nearly drown and as for the idiot comment, well that bit was all true."

The man grabbed her hair and pulled her head to one side, he dragged the knife down the length of her neck making a very shallow cut. "I wouldn't talk like that if I were you, I've been told I have anger management issues."

"I'm sure that you have issues. I just don't care enough about you to know what they are."

"Oh you'll care about what I have to say." He knelt down next to her and took her hand in his, "I'll be in your nightmares for years and your body won't let you forget me for months." Snap… She howled in pain as he broke her right index finger. "I don't want you to pass out too soon, if you are going to persist in this self destruction I suggest we choose a form of punishment that will keep you around, at least until I'm sure I'm about to get Eagle."

"You're not going to get anything from us, except a bullet in your body." Ziva spat in his face. The excruciating pain ran through her as 'snap' … her middle finger. He moved and wiped his face clean. Ziva pulled together all her strength, mustering up all her courage to keep her brave face so her captor didn't see how much he was hurting her.

"You remind me of an old dog I had, bitch wouldn't ever shut up. It didn't matter what I did, she just kept going. She bit me one day, I did the only thing I could, I shot her, clean between the eyes. The same thing that is going to happen to you, hopefully I can hold on till I get what I need, but with or without you, I'm getting it."

Though she didn't let it show, Ziva was terrified. She'd seen this man kill Rossen, he was capable of killing her. With two fingers broken and gashes all over her body she knew she was weak. This couldn't be how it would end. Not after everything else she's seen and been through. Ziva couldn't help but think about all the things she would not get to do if today was her last day on earth. It was strange that all she could think about was Tony. She thought those feeling had dried up when Tony was seeing Jeanne.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gibbs, Tony and McGee arrived at the house the call had come from. They suspected Ziva was being held in the basement and that there was only one villain, they silently moved through the house clearing each room as they went.

From behind a door they could hear voices.

"You're never going to get out of this alive. I just hope that I'm the one that ends it for you."

"I've had enough of you bitch! I don't care anymore. Soon I'll have Eagle, I don't need you." He moved reached for the gun concealed in the back of his pants.

McGee slammed opened the door while Tony and Gibbs rushed in pointing their gun, McGee followed.

"Federal agents, drop the weapon."

The stunned man turned to look at the door, his gun moved with him. Seeing the three men, he pointed the gun back at Ziva.

"I'll kill her!"

A shot rang out, a bullet headed in Ziva's direction. Gibbs shot twice, McGee once, while DiNozzo ran to Ziva. Blood pooled over the floor, the man lay dead. Ziva was shot too, Tony tore off his jacket and applied pressure with it to her arm. The bullet had skimmed her upper arm. Gibbs grabbed his phone to call for medical assistance. McGee cut the duct tape that was restraining Ziva and she feel into Tony. He knew the shot alone wasn't life threatening, but he could see she'd lost a lot of blood and was in considerable pain. "Come on Ziva, you have to be alright. You're going to make it thought this you hear me." He yelled.

**_Everyone ok? anyone tramatised? _**

**_sorry it was a short chapter but I'm starting the next chapter as soon as this one is posted. I'm trying to keep them coming daily while I'm still on holidays, work may slow my efforts down when I go back._**

**_Reviews spur me on to write faster..... Bribery I know, but hey.... I love reviews_**


	6. Chapter 6

Ziva lay in a hospital bed, her eyes closed. Tony sat beside her, his hands holding her good one and his head resting on them. He hadn't left her since she was shot. The doctors had said she wasn't critical, but Tony couldn't stand the thought of Ziva waking up alone in a strange place with tubes sticking out of her.

"T-Tony?" Tony's head snapped up.

"Ziva, your awake. Funny, I always thought it was lame when they would say that in the movies, but nothing else seems to be quite as good."

"Ha, I wish I could have bet money with McGee on that."

"On what?" Tony said, confused.

"Not even 30 seconds and already you're driving me screws with your movies." Tony smirked, he never thought he'd be so happy to hear Ziva butcher an idiom.

"It's nuts Ziva, driving me nuts."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The following day…

Tony walked into the hospital. He was there to pick up Ziva, on one hand he was relieved that Ziva was ok, and that she was allowed to go home, but on the other hand, he had no reason to continue spending so much time with her. Since the shooting, Tony had spent 22 out of 24 hours with Ziva, only leaving at Ziva's request that he take a shower and pick up some clean cloths for her to wear home. It was probably better that she didn't know he'd hardly left her side, after all she was seeing Marcus. Tony had always hated Marcus, and now he had the one thing that Tony really wanted. The one thing that he treasured above all else. Maybe this was Tony's punishment for never actually being nice to Marcus, and always throwing it in his face that Anthony DiNozzo was god's gift to women. It didn't matter this time though. Ziva was with Marcus, and although it pained Tony, he had said he'd rather her alive and with Marcus then living with the grief of never being able to see her again.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ziva lay in the hospital bed, she never liked hospitals and didn't much care for being weak or sick. In the last two hours she'd regretted sending Tony home. Since she'd woken up, she hadn't felt any pain, how could she when Tony was there cracking jokes, teasing her and attempting to 'thrill' her with his movie trivia, in their normal flirtatious manner. Until two hours ago she had felt no pain that is. Two hours ago she had realised just how much her arm and fingers hurt, how much of a headache she had and how much it hurt every cut on her body when she moved even just slightly. Nearly dying was not an experience she wanted to have again, but it had shown her something, how strong her feelings still were for her partner. How long had he been at the hospital? Did he feel the same? This was a question she'd asked herself before, but she had been given a second chance. A chance to find out, this terrified her. What if he didn't' feel the same? What if he threw rule 12 at her? She didn't care. She had to know. What if it had have been Tony in a life and death situation, and he died not knowing how she felt.

"Miss David your chariot has arrived." Tony glided into the room, handing her a pair of pants and a blouse. "I'll be waiting me-lady." Tony turned around to give Ziva her privacy.

Ziva put her back to Tony and struggled as she managed to pull on her pants and the she zipped the pants up and then fought to do the button with one hand. She placed the bra straps over her shoulders and with her one good arm she reached round to her back and attempted to do it up. It was a valiant effort, but still she could not do it. She sighed and considered for a second. "Tony I hate to do this, but I would would you mind? I can't seem to…" Tony turned around. There was her bare back, her smooth skin interrupted by cuts from the knife. Ziva used her good arm to sweep her long wavy locks over one shoulder allowing Tony access. Tony gulped and moved closer, his heart started pounding. He ran his fingers under the shoulder straps to untwist them, then he carefully took the back strap and joined the clasps. He picked up the blouse sitting next to Ziva on the bed, he gentle helped Ziva put her arms though in it and then moved around the bed to assist her in doing the buttons up. He knew Ziva would have trouble with her arm that had received a bullet wound, and two broken fingers. Ziva used her good hand to take both sides of the blouse and close it together go give her some modesty. Tony took a deep breath he took both sides of her shirt and using his sense of touch he felt where the first button and whole here and did it up. Tony didn't want to look at her body, it would be painful for him and he wanted Ziva to feel like she had maintained her dignity. He stood in front of her, to avoid looking at her breasts he looked at her face, when Ziva realised that she looked at him, their eyes met and Tony continued to button her top. The tension between the two of them was electric. Ever so slowly their faces seemed to magnate towards each other. "Tony." Ziva whispered as her eyes darted between his eyes and his lips.

"Um, yeah, so all done" Tony stepped back shaking his head and pointing to her top. "You're um, you're good to go... After you." Ziva was hurt, she turned her head, looking at the floor, hoping she wouldn't release a single tear, as she headed out of her hospital room.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a silent ride back to Ziva's apartment. Ziva didn't know what to think. Had Tony just rejected her? Was he just being chivalrous? How would this affect them? She kept staring at him, his eyes remained locked on the road.

Tony wished he had wrapped his hands around her face and passionately kissed her, and that she would see him in a new light and want him, not Marcus. But he had to respect Ziva's choices and he didn't know that she would be able to respect him if he moved in of her while she was seeing another man. The thought of rejection was something Tony couldn't bear. Was it best to never know what could be and never be crushed with rejection? Tony didn't know, but he had decided that Ziva needed to have a clear head and a clear dance card before he would approach the situation. They pulled into the parking under Ziva's building. Tony parked the car then jumped out, slamming his door running round to help Ziva out of the car. The silence killed Tony as they walked up to Ziva's apartment. "So, I dropped off a few things when I picked up some of your clothes. You know, some basics, box of donuts, coffee, you know. I have ordered a pizza for you too. They're going to deliver it later on."

Tony took Ziva's keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. "I guess I'll be seeing you then."

"You could come in for a minute, to make sure I'm all set for the night."

"No, you'll be fine. I'm sure." Tony said, his head down not wanted to look at her in case she saw right through his thinly veiled charade of not wanting to go in, and protect her all night, taking care of her every need. Ziva was hurt. She had wanted so much for him to go in with her and see where the night would lead them. Tony started to push the door open ajar. Ziva's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. There, sitting in the entrance to her apartment was the lilliums Marcus had sent her. Tony must have got them from the office for her. She walked into her apartment and there in her living room, Marcus. He got to his feet, and looked at her.

She looked back at Tony,

"Tony I..." she started saying, confused.

"Goodnight Ziva." He fiddled with her keys for a second and then handed them to her. He turned and walked away down the corridor. If he couldn't be happy with Ziva the least he could do was make sure she was happy.

Ziva stood there, stunned, unable to say anything, she watched as Tony disappeared into her elevator. Marcus rapped his arm around her and turned her around and guided her into the apartment. "So gorgeous, I knew the Paxton charm would work eventually." He began to lead her, still stunned, into the living room. Closing the door behind them.

**_ARHHHHH. Ok I know I know... death threats will be headed my way. But nothing ever happens so easily for and Ziva. The story is complete, but there will be a sequel coming. so stay tuned. _**

**_Thanks to my loyalest of reviewers M E Wofford and Lalelis. you have been awesome. _**

**_Have now continued this story with Is All Fair in Love and War. to find it, an other stories that go after it go to my page and you'll find them. _****_Thanks for reading_**

**_Bluey_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Have been getting a few PMs (personal Message) regarding this story and when I'm going to continue it.... I thought I'd send out a general message to tell anyone who didn't know (to save me from writing the same reply PM several times) that I already have. the sequal to it is a story I've written called "Is all fair in love and war" then "Memories," followed by "McSecrets" which I'm still writing. _**

**_Thanks for reading_**

**_Bluey_**


End file.
